Stranded
by TheDancingZebra
Summary: When Wally and Artemis are stranded on a deserted island during a recon mission, severely injured, they discover a plot that is about to unfold that can destroy their world as they know it. Spitfire. Injured. Captured. Evil. Bane. Klarion
1. Chapter 1

Consciousness hit like a punch in the gut. Wally West gasped for breath as he slowly opened his eyes. The blinding light of the sun made him close his eyes again. Wally focused on his breath, slowly breathing in and out allowing him to become fully conscious. He opened his eyes again, the sun wasn't so bright this time. Slowly sitting up, Wally looked around the beach he had washed up on. The white sand and debris surrounded him, fallen palm trees and boat parts covered the beach for yards. The soft swells of the waves drew his attention towards the ocean, as pieces of debris were still washing up on shore.

Wally slowly stood up, allowing the dizziness of his head to slowly go away. Stretching out his back and arms wally examined his uniform. There were several tares and scratches that covered him, but there was no serious damage. The only pain Wally had was his right shoulder, He turned his head to examine his shoulder when he saw an anchor that he must have landed on. Wally pulled his goggles up to his forehead as he activated his communicator.

"Kid Flash to the Cave, do you copy?" There was no answer only static rang in his ears.

"Justice League this is Kid Flash do you copy?" Again there was no answer. The static continued to ring in his ear, hoping for some sort of response from either the Cave or the League. Wally massaged his temples for a moment, trying to remember why he was there in the first place.

The Mission. It was a simple recon mission Batman assigned him to. Strange disappearances have been happening in the Bermuda islands. Transport Ships, Cruise Ships, and various recreational ships have been disappearing around the coordinates Batman gave him. They were supposed to check it out and report back.

 _They?_ Wally thought? _ARTEMIS!_ He had completely forgot about Artemis. The Speedster started looking around the beach for the blond archer. Batman had assigned them in pairs, the rest of the team were in other parts of the world. It was just Wally and Artemis, ever since their kiss on New Years Wally has been waiting to have some alone time with her.

Wally brought his hand up to his ear and switched his communicator to Artemis's frequency.

"Artemis do you copy?" he nervously stated. Again static.

"Artemis are you there?" Nothing.

"ARTEMIS" He shouted into his communicator hoping the loudness of his voice will somehow get through, but again the only thing the speedster heard was the continuous sound of static ringing in his ears.

"God Damnet. Wheres M'egann and her telepathy when you need her?" Wally cursed. The Speedster began to run down the beach only going a few yards when he noticed he was going the speed of the everyday average human.

"What the Hell? I'm slow?" he questioned. For the first time in his life Wally noticed that he wasn't hungry for once. He examined himself again, all of his cuts and bruises were still there, only a few hours old but still.

 _Shouldn't they have healed by now?_ Wally thought to himself.

"Super healing is gone too." He stated to himself hoping someone would hear. Wally turned to examine his sore shoulder again when something green caught his eye. He walked over to the pile of debris where the object caught his attention. He started lifting the pieces of boat and tree away so he could get a better look. After removing the final piece an unwelcome twist formed in Wally's gut. It was half of a bow, he knew this bow like the way he knew the archer who carried it.

 _Artemis is defenseless_ Wally thought. He picked up the half bow and started to search around the area hoping to find her. He began to walk down the shore line, following the trail of debris hoping it will lead him somewhere.

"Don't worry Arty" Wally said as he clutched the piece of bow tightly, "I'm Coming"

* * *

Pain. Thats all what she felt. Pain coursing through her body as her mind slowly made its way out of the darkness. Artemis felt like she had been stabbed with thousands of needles. The pain was everywhere. She felt herself coming more into the light, trying to think of the last thing she remembered.

 _The Mission. The Crash. Wally._ She thought to herself.

 _WALLY!_ Thinking of him made her jump out of the last bits of darkness in her mind and she opened her eyes. Her breathing became more labored as adrenaline shot through her body.

"Wally!" she shouted as she attempted to sit up. Artemis quickly realized that she couldn't sit up and she could barley move.

Artemis found herself on the rocks by the shore. The waves crashing close to her, and the sounds of birds near by. Taking a few deep breaths she was able to slowly push up onto her fore arms and discovered the source of all her pain. She had landed on a large rock that was covered with pieces of coral and sea glass that was cutting into Artemis's skin and uniform.

 _Like thousands of needles._ She thought. The coral stung but that was not the worst of her injuries. Artemis's leg had found its way under two larger sea rocks that had fallen. She tried to pull her leg out but it only resulted in screams of pain.

"So thats defiantly broken" she muttered to herself. A broken leg was nothing compared to all of the broken bones she received from her father when she was younger. Artemis tried to sit up further. With much effort she was able to twist around to the right and see many other sea rocks beside her. She twisted around to the left and was able to see that she was right along the edge of the shoreline. On a rock close to her she noticed part of a green bow. Her bow but only half.

She tried reaching down for it, but the movement alone was stopped short by the broken leg trapped under the rocks. Artemis usually had a vast amount of weapons she kept on her. There were several sets of throwing knives, her cross bow as well as a few smoke bombs were in her possession at all times. But her main bow was her baby. It was a part of her. It was her identity.

"Its just a bow Arty you can get another one." She muttered to herself. Artemis twisted and laid back down on the rock. The rocks crushing her leg were too heavy to push by herself, She wasn't going anywhere for a while. The coral and sea glass began to cut into her skin again. She took a deep breath as she looked up into the sky. Artemis brought her hand up to her ear activating her communicator.

"Wally? Are you there?" She asked hoping for an answer. Static rang in her ear.

"Wally?" The static continued to ring.

 _Wally where are you?_ Artemis thought as she brought her hand down from her ear.

Ever since New Years Wally was all that she could think about. Sure they bickered and they fought, but Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that they were meant for each other. A large shadow suddenly appeared over her and before she could react she felt a sharp prick in the side of her neck. Artemis turned her head trying to see the stranger that appeared next to her.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she felt her conscious begin to fade.

"No one of importance" A deep voice replied. Artemis had no time to respond before the darkness consumed her once again.

* * *

The man sat in front of the computer watching the various security monitors that covered all places of the island. He was focusing on the monitor that was covering Ridge Point where he watched his men who were in the midst of releasing the unconscious archer from the rocks. He was interrupted by the opening of his door as light flooded into his room. A smallish looking immortal teenage boy stepped in along with his cat.

"Have they found them yet Bane?" Klarion the witch boy asked stroking his pet cat. Bane turned from the monitors.

"They found the archer and are bringing her in as we speak" He replied pointing out the monitor where his men were now dragging her onto the beach.

"And the Speedster?" Klarion hissed.

"We have not found him yet, but according to your spell all enhancements of the boy have been neutralized." Bane answered.

"Excellent" The Witch boy smiled "Things are going to plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally walked along the shoreline examining every single piece of debris he came across, hoping it would lead him closer to Artemis somehow. He rubbed his thumb against the piece of bow he tightly clutched. The ridges and imperfections he felt along the bow gave him comfort, he felt a piece of Artemis was there with him. Wally thought about how his feelings for the archer had changed over the few months he knew her. He hated her at first, replacing his best friend and fellow hero at the time on the team, but after being saved a few times his feelings for her started to change.

Wally stopped on the beach and stared out into the ocean. A thought popped into his mind of the possibility that she never made it to shore.

No. He thought, She is alive. Shaking his head hoping to remove the thought from his mind. He continued to walk down the shore. Each yard he traveled was more disappointing then the last, he was coming across debris from the ship less and less and there was still no sign of Artemis. She is alive, Wally reminded himself again. His shoulder ached, stopping Wally looked around the beach and saw that the debris from the ship was almost non existent. Massaging his shoulder he looked up towards the sky and watched as the sun set on the ocean horizon. Wishing that Artemis was there right next to him, hoping that she can see the sun set from where she was.  
Looking down the shore Wally wondered how far he had been walking, within the few short hours looking for Artemis he must have walked miles. Realizing that he only has a few hours left of daylight and no source of artificial lighting to help find his way, and his injuries getting worse. Wally decided to make camp for the night, and hoping daylight will come soon to continue his search for Artemis.

* * *

Klarion the Witch boy paced back and forth studying the monitors in the main control room of the facility. His cat resting on his shoulder, while waiting for some news. With a loud bang, a lacky (what Klarion calls the hired help) bursted through the door. Klarion stopped and gave the Lacky his full attention, hoping for some good news.

"Please Tell me you have found the Speedster, I have been looking forward for the news". The Lacky that came through the door was about to speak, when he stopped himself and thought about what the Lord of Chaos just said.

"I have came to report that the Archer has been brought into the facility" The Lacky nervously said. "And that her wounds are being treated, and she will be put in the holding facility".

"What about the Speedster?" The witch boy interrupted.

"What?" The Lacky question.

"THE SPEEDSTER! HAVE YOU FOUND HIM YET OR NOT?" Klarion screamed inches from his Lacky's face. With a scared look the Lacky responded.

"No" He mumbled. Not hearing the response of the Lacky, Klarion asked again.

"What did you say?"

"No Sir" the Lacky stated. "We have not located the Speedster".

"ITS BEEN 20 HOURS SINCE YOU FOUND THE GIRL AND YOU ARE STILL LOOKING FOR HIM!?" Klarion screamed. "YOU PEOPLE HAD ONE JOB! AND THAT JOB WAS TO FIND THE SPEEDSTER AND BRING HIM HERE!" Klarion breathed heavily, and watched the color drain from the Lacky's face. Scared and trembling the Lacky was trying to be brave through his rant. Taking a moment to calm himself, Klarion dismissed the terrified Lacky, and returned to his pacing.

Taking a moment to scratch his cat, Klarion returned to the monitors looking for any signs of the speedster. He then turned his attention to the screen with the archer. Her unconscious form being dragged into the holding cell. Klarion smiled twistedly and mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry little Speedster, your precious archer is safe for now".

* * *

Wally hardly slept. Worry. Pain. Frustration. Prevented him from sleeping, he was worried about many things, his friends, the League, Artemis.

Do they even know we are missing? Wally thought to himself as he watched the first few glimpses of sunlight peak over the ocean. He questioned on weather anyone noticed that he and Artemis disappeared, or the fact that no one has gotten in touch with either him or Artemis.

Wally continued to watch the sun rise gently over the ocean, when enough light was shining on the beach Wally grabbed the piece of Artemis's bow and stood his stiff body up and began walking along the beach continuing his search. The debris on the beach was almost non existent where he was walking, but he continued on his trek. Wally was approaching some ocean rocks and tide pools when something caught his eye. A bright shining object was sitting in the water, with the sun hitting it just like a mirror and reflected into Wally's eyes.

He walked over towards the rocks and stepped into the gentle surf. Placing his hand holding the bow piece on the rock to balance himself, he bent down and reached into the water to retrieve the bright object under the surface. After examining the object Wally realized in horror what the item was. Artemis's communicator. After panicking for a few seconds Wally concluded two possibilities. One, that Artemis was alive and she is on the island, or two…..

It was a possibility he didn't even want to consider. Artemis was a good swimmer, even a better one than he was. She would have made it to the island. Wally put the communicator in his snack compartment, the snacks emptied long ago, but he knew the communicator would be safe there. He stood up and began to head back to the beach when he heard a rustling in the leaves that were guarding the entrance to the jungle.

Wally stared at the rustling for a few moments, when he convinced himself nothing was there an began to turn around. All of a sudden a sharp pain hit him in the back of his shoulder blade. Feeling around for what caused the pain, Wally quickly pulled out a tranquilizer dart that was deeply embedded into his shoulder.

The next few moments happened so quickly. Realizing he was just darted Wally turned to try and fight off the creature that gave him the sedative, only to be greeted with a strong punch in the face. After being knocked down by that whirlwind of a punch, Wally looked up and realized they were uniformed guards. Beginning to feel woozy, Wally began to get up again, only to be greeted this time by a strong kick to his stomach.

"You best stay down" One of the guards chuckled, "We can't let you get too hurt, Boss's orders".

"Who are you working for," Wally uttered trying to get up a third time. He was only met with a hit to his back, with what he believed to be the butt of the tranquilizer gun that was used to dart him. There were five guard total surrounding him, with his injuries from the crash, and his new ones he had been given, along with the sedative that was injected into him, Wally was having a hard time standing his ground.

"Don't worry, you and your girlfriend will find out soon enough." another guard answered.

Artemis is Alive! Wally thought to himself.

Spots were starting to invade Wally's vision, not giving up he began to slowly stand up again for a forth time, that guards let him stand.

"Where is she?" He threatened ,bringing his hands into a boxers stance. The guard who first spoke shook his head, before punching Wally in the stomach again. The sedative made Wally's reaction time slow, and thus allowed him to take the full force of the punch that brought him down into the sand again. Looking up at the guard that punched him, the guard walked closer to Wally's face.

"You find out soon enough", the guard mumbled to Wally. Just before giving him a swift kick in the face, forcing the speedster into unconscious.


End file.
